ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dank Zetton
Dank Zetton be a Dankified version of Zetton Appearance Dank Zetton be lookin like regular Zetton but bustin a Fedora, pixel glasses, n' is holdin a thugged-out dank gun. History Dank Zetton was once yo' average Zetton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But then one dizzle he looked on tha internizzle n' discovered Dank Memes. Dank Zetton then fuckin started convertin dank memes tha fuck into juice n' afta feelin tha juice of pure dankness, da ruffneck decided ta grab his wild lil' fedora, some pixel glasses, a airhorn, a gun, n' some other thangs n' started travelin round tha multiverse lookin fo' kaiju n' possibly even ultras ta dankify. Eventually Dank Zetton found some kaiju n' then promptly blasted dem up in tha head wit his Dank Gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz fo' realz. Although blastin kaiju up in tha head would bust a cold-ass lil cap up in them, tha sheer juice of tha dank cap turns dem dank as well fo' realz. Afta dat tha kaiju gained all tha powers, accessories, n' most blinginly tha danknizz n' was locked n loaded ta help Dank Zetton dankify mah playas they came across. Forms Afta harnessin tha juice of mo' dank memes, Dank Zetton gains freshly smoked up forms. - 2= Dank Zetton 2 Alien ��at once tried ta make his own Dank Zetton called Dank Zetton 2 yo to fight Ultraman Jacc. How tha fuck original. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack fo' realz. the dood fought Jacc, beat his cold-ass thugged-out ass up, then lost fo' some reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then Dank Zetton rocked up n' decided ta bust a cap up in tha muthafucka fo' two reasons: 1 yo. Dude wasn't Dank enough 2 yo. No Muthafucka make a imitation version of him Abilities *'Solidified Gasoline Grenade Pistols': Dank Zetton 2 can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades pistols fired from his hands, although they can only go short distances. *'One Trazillion Degree Fireball': Dank Zetton 2 can fire pistol-strength fireballz of juice from tha yellow portion of his head n' his hands. These fireballs is mo' bangin than tha original's. *'Electrocutin Touch': When up in contact wit a opponent, Dank Zetton 2 be able ta surge electrical current goin all up in a opponent, electrocutin dem round his muthafuckin ass. *'Magnetic Properties': Dank Zetton 2 can magnetize his dirty ass. *'Teleport': Dank Zetton 2 can teleport at will. *'Laser Arrows': Dank Zetton 2 can fire lasers from his "face", which is mad accurate. *'Energy Redirect': Dank Zetton 2 can redirect juice from attacks like tha Jacc Chop, leavin his ass unharmed but lettin his ass rechannel it tha fuck into a physical shock. *'Speed': Dank Zetton 2 is considerably mo' mobile n' fasta than his "predecessor" yo. Dude can run short distances, unlike Dank Zetton whoz ass could only strutt wit big, clumsy steps. *'Dankball':Dank Zetton 2 converts Danknizz tha fuck into a funky-ass bizzle n' rolls it all up in tha enemy like a funky-ass bowlin ball. *'The Blastium Bulletium Dankium Shotgun': A shotgun dat harnesses tha pure juice of dank memes. Each blasted or cap is equal ta 1 dank meme n' kills thangs or make dem dank just like Dank Zettonz gun. *'Pixel Glasses': Dank Zetton 2 sees everything. Molecules, atoms, you name it. *'Fedora': Gives him more KNOWLEDGE than Dank Zetton. He actually never used this to his advantage. - Powered= Powered Dank Zetton One time Dank Zetton gots consciouz of his weight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So he lost a cold-ass lil couple hundred poundz n' was reverted ta Powered Dank Zetton, whoz ass unlike Powered Zetton, was straight-up pretty fast fo' realz. Afta dat tha ��altans flossed up n' recruited his ass up in they invasion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now you peep here big-ass boi, tha ��altans be smokin donuts dude n' wanted his ass ta fight Ultraman Unpowered, which da ruffneck did but then ultimately lost n' went back tha fuck into his original gangsta form. Abilities *'Danker Fireball': A stronker variation of his original gangsta Firebizzle. Kick dat shit! Besides turnin enemies dank, it now can fuck wit a whole hood up in one shot. *'Dank Orange Juice Powerball': When needed, Zetton can emit n' then launch bangin orange blastz of juice from his hands. Each blast packs enough force ta bust a opponent flyin nuff muthafuckin yardz back. *'Energy Absorption': If a juice-based battle is fired at Zetton’s chest, his schmoooove ass can absorb it tha fuck into his body wit lil effort. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat dis only lasts fo' a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass short while before tha chest orbs grow weak n' is fucked wit. *'Right-back-atcha': Should a opponent fire a funky-ass beam at Zetton, his schmoooove ass can chizzle ta reflect/deflect tha juice-based projectilez back all up in tha source simply by rockin his hands. *'Dank absorb': If a juice-based battle is fired at Dank Zetton’s chest, his schmoooove ass can absorb it tha fuck into his body wit lil effort *'Powered Gun': A glock wit Poweredz head on dat shit. Every cap blasted is slow cuz of Poweredz fights bein slow. Da glock turns thangs powered n' make dem slower so Dank Zetton can go fast n' quick scope dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Ita also shoota bullet fukin bills. - EX= EX Dank Zetton One time Dank Zetton ate 12 bakers dozenz of dank donuts up in one chillin. Da Dank Memes was flowin all up in his ass n' then tha pimpin' muthafucka transformed tha fuck into EX Dank Zetton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was slow from gluttony though. He also thunk he didn't need his glock as he was too juicy yo. Abilities *'Dankium Degree Dankireball': EX Dank Zetton can launch mad bangin fireballs fired from his wild lil' face. These is quoted ta be 100 Dankium Degrees Farenheit n' can create gigantic explosions, even bigger than itself. *'Pure Dankium Strength': EX Dank Zetton uses tha pure strength of Dank Memes ta battle his opponents. *'Thick Hide': Exactly what it sounds like. - Fiya Lit= Fiya Lit Dank Zetton One time somewhere up in tha universe, Dank Zetton was struttin all up in a supa market fo' some reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. While strollin round he found a Carolina reaper n' shit. Dank Zetton then decided ta smoke it fo' some wack reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da intense heat n' spicinizz from tha pepper turned his ass tha fuck into Fiya Lit Dank Zetton. Abilities *'Dank Pyrokinetic Attacks': As his name suggests, dis form fo' Dank Zetton has various flame based attacks n' abilities. **'Dank flame consumption': Fiya Lit Dank Zetton can consume fire up in dis form. This is used ta empower his wild lil' flame abilites. **'Regeneration': Fiya Lit Dank Zetton can absorb fire ta heal his dirty ass from fuck-ups. **'Dank Flameoutburst': Fiya Lit Dank Zetton blasts magma from tha various yellow parts on his chest n' head. *'Lit Dank Sickle': Fiya Lit Dank Zettonz left arm is placed wit a sickle blade instead of a aiiight hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! **'Dank sickle beam': Fiya Lit Dank Zetton can blast a funky-ass beam from his sickle. Well shiiiit, it is straight-up bangin n' made of flames. *'Spicy Armor': Fiya Lit Dank Zetton has armor dat can withstand stronger attacks. - Hyper= - Imago= Imago Hyper Dank Zetton Imago Hyper Dank Zetton is tha stronkest form fo' Dank Zetton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat punk so dank he IS tha gun. Dude no longer cares bout other thangs bein dank up in dis form. Abilities *'Dark Dank Fireballs': Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) can launch mad bangin fireballs from tha yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generatin immense explosions on impact. When fired, they can also split up n' be blasted multi-directionizzle n' up in rapid succession. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This can also be charged tha fuck into a giant fireball, fo' a much mo' bangin attack. *'Hyper Dank Zetton Absorb': When a opponent fires a funky-ass beam or some other form of juice battle upon Hyper Dank Zetton, it can extend its arms n' absorb beam attacks by generatin a portal-like hole vortex up in front of his dirty ass dat will quickly absorb tha projectiles. Da juice be absorbed when tha vortex is collapsed n' then fired back at his thugged-out attacker wit his "hands". *'Hyper Dank Zetton Teleport': In order ta disorient opponents n' land nuff muthafuckin blows consecutively, Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) is capable of teleportin short n' long distances. Well shiiiit, it appears as his body takin on a wavy form. While struttin this, his schmoooove ass can temporarily create a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shadow clone of his dirty ass ta battle his wild lil' foes. *'Double Dank Strike': Often used wit its teleportation, Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) can generate a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass short-lived clone of itself dat will strike a opponent on tha opposite side before returnin ta its body. *'Hyper Dank Zetton Barrier': Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) is capable of generatin n' erectin a bangin juice shield round its entire body, capable of protect it from even da most thugged-out bangin of physical n' projectile attacks. *'Collapse Dank Aura': Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) can surround his dirty ass up in purple flames born of tha evil juice dat empowers his muthafuckin ass. *'Dank Flight': Hyper Dank Zetton (Imago) can fly all up in tha air wit ease both wit or without tha help of his bangin retractable wings on his back. When tha wings is unfolded, Hyper Dank Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 33. - Deathscythe= Hyper Dank Zetton Deathscythe Hyper Dank Zetton Deathscythe be a gangbangin' form dat Hyper Imago Dank Zetton gots from copyin a cold-ass lil certain monsta called Gigan. Abilities *'Dank Scythes': True ta its namesake, dis Hyper Dank Zetton form possesses scythes on each hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! *'Dank Scythe Catch': Hyper Dank Zetton is capable of catchin a incomin projectile wit ease via his scythe. *'Hyper Dank Zetton teleport': Although da ruffneck aint gots his wings, his schmoooove ass can teleport from short or long distance, similar ta tha aiiight one. *'Dark Dank Fireballs': Deathscythe can fire fireballs like tha aiiight Hyper Dank Zetton. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude can also charge up tha battle n' fire a volley of fireballs. }} - Maga= Maga Dank Zetton One time Dank Zetton was strollin all up in tha multiverse when his schmoooove ass came across a Maga crystal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Not knowin what tha fuck dat shiznit was Dank Zetton touched it n' was instantly transformed tha fuck into Maga Dank Zetton. Abilities *'Everything his normal form can do' *'Maga Dank Light Bullet': Maga Dank Zetton can fire a light-based energy ball. - Kaiju Girl= Dank Zetton Kaiju Girl One time Dank Zetton gots popped by Tigaz Japanizin beam yo. Dude turned tha fuck into this....thing. Dank Zetton couldn't look up in tha mirror fo' a whole month. Abilities *'None' }} Trivia * Dank Zetton is my first parody that I actually tried to make it a parody. He is also the first dank kaiju I've made. * The original Dank Zetton was actually made from boredom a while ago and then after a while he became an actual character. * One time, Dank Zetton was able to lift up Biollante with one arm with out any real struggle to do so. He also lifted up SpaceGodzilla in his flight form on his fingertips * Dank Zetton is fluent in all the languages ever Category:Zetton Variations Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Dank Memes Category:Gizoogle Strikes Again